moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Draco Tank
Wings of Coronia |role = Anti-armor |useguns = 100mm cannon with ReLoader |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = * 370 (Draco Tank) * 180 (Draco turret drone) |armortype = * Medium (Draco Tank) * Light Aircraft (Draco turret drone) |speed = * 5; 9 when boosted (Draco Tank) * 34 (flying) (Draco turret drone) |turn = * 11 (Draco Tank) * 16 (Draco turret drone) |sight = 6 |cost = * $800 (Draco Tank) * (Draco turret drone) |time = 0:29 |produced = Foehn War Factory |groundattack = * (Draco Tank) * (Draco turret drone) |cooldown = 40 frames (2.7 in-game seconds) |range = * 6 * 2 (Draco turret drone minimum range) * 0.3 (radius) |ability = Will release its turret as a controllable flying unit when the Draco Tank is destroyed |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Receives a speed buff while inside a Spinblade's radius * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = *ONEX (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) |actor = Falloutman }} The Draco Drone Tank is the main battle tank of the Wings of Coronia. Official description The weapon designs of the Wings of Coronia all share a similar trait: they were designed to be extremely mobile and capable of using the manipulation of winds to a maximum extent. Focused on launching deadly attacks from its main base hidden in the clouds, the Wings also heavily rely on flying units, which is prevalent even in the design of their main battle tank, the Draco. Armed with a cannon capable of easily piercing through vehicle armor, the Draco has also been enhanced with a windspin engine, which allows them to keep up with other fast units on the battlefield during scouting missions and hit'n'run attacks on enemy positions. The key piece in the Draco's design however, is the ability to release its turret as an autonomous flying drone in case of the vehicle's failure due to the damage taken. When this tank is destroyed, its turret will active its own engines and detach from the main body, allowing it to rise into the skies and continue the fight from above, much to Coronia's enemies' surprise. These drones can't resist too much damage but might give Foehn's commanders the advantage they need in fights against enemy forces, which are not supported by anti-aircraft weapons.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview While the Coronian Draco Tank lacks the firepower and survivability of Haihead's Cyclops Walker and Last Bastion's Bison Tank, it does have several advantages that its other counterparts don't. Since the Wings of Coronia focus their doctrine around aerial warfare and speedy machines, the Draco Tank was specifically designed for those two roles in mind. The Draco Tank, like the majority of all ground-based Coronian-exclusive units, can receive a speed boost if it loiters near a Spinblade. While its standard speed is quite mediocre, it can even outrun and chase down the Mantis Tank (credited to be the fastest main battle tank in the entire war) once it attains the bonus. Enemy forces that destroy the Draco Tank and don't have anti-air weapons available can be in for a nasty surprise. This is because, upon destruction, there is a high chance that the Draco will release its turret into the air, acting as an autonomous drone that can engage enemies. While the drone is very lightly armored and won't last even under the slightest anti-aircraft fire (even a lone Flak Trooper can destroy a Draco drone with minimal injuries), it is surprisingly agile and can fire on the move as it chases down its targets from the skies. The Draco Tank is also slightly cheaper than its other Foehn counterparts and while not the most ideal unit for direct tank-to-tank battles, they can psychologically force the opponent to spend more resources to bring anti-air units into the fray, out of fear of the Draco's drones coming back with a vengeance upon their parent vehicle's demise. Assessment Trivia * The Draco Tank is based on the HT-01B Magella Attack Tank (notably, its ability to deploy its turret into an autonomous drone and similar design) from the Gundam anime series. * Whenever Morales depilots a Draco Tank, another Draco Drone can still come out of it even though the drone itself is still attached to the Draco Tank model. This is caused by nature of the killdriver warhead, which forcefully ejects passengers from vehicle when driver is killed. Since Draco Tank has an initial passenger consisting of the Draco Drone, a drone can be released after Morales is ordered to shoot the Draco Tank. See also Other Foehn main battle tanks: * Cyclops Walker * Bison Tank External links * Official showcase of the Draco Tank prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:飞蜥轻型坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Wings of Coronia Category:Windspin Category:Main Battle Tanks